


friday i'm in love

by antiopesgirlfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, thasmin, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiopesgirlfriend/pseuds/antiopesgirlfriend
Summary: between their time-travelling adventures, the doctor and yaz put aside an evening each week to spend solely in the company of one another.





	1. show me how you do that trick

**Author's Note:**

> chapter title: just like heaven ~ the cure
> 
> the doctor and yaz have a go at ice skating

Friday was the day Yaz and the Doctor looked forward to the most. Friday was date day. When they started seeing each other, all their dates had fallen on a Friday. Now they kept Friday evenings free so they could spend it together.

Usually, the couple would go on their date as soon as Yaz had finished work. But tonight she’d had to go for tea at her parents’ flat first.

That was where the Doctor had to pick her up from.

The Doctor wasn’t one to get nervous. And yet, there she stood at Yaz’s door, struggling to work up the courage to knock. It wasn’t that she hadn’t met Yaz’s parents before. She had. Quite a few times. But she had never met them while she had been dating their daughter.

Yaz hadn’t told her parents about them yet as it would only attract questions she didn’t want to answer. This, the Doctor understood. But the Doctor was not good at keeping secrets when they involved her feelings. And, as it happened, she had a lot of feelings for Yaz. It was going to take a lot of effort to keep herself from touching Yaz or saying something that would give them away. For a moment, the Doctor considered binding her hands together with rope and gagging herself with duct tape. But, when she thought about it, she realised that would attract even more questions.

So, here she was. Stood at the Khans’ door, lifting her hand to knock, announcing her presence.

But before she could rap on the door, it was opened. Stood grinning at the other side was Najia. “Doctor! Come in.”

“Yaz’s mum!” The Doctor replied, bringing the woman in for a hug. “Thank you very much.”

Najia waved her hand. “It’s nothing. Make yourself comfortable. We always like to make Yaz’s  _ friends  _ feel welcome.” She smiled knowingly, showing the Doctor to the sofa. She sat down right next to her. “So how is our Yaz? We barely see her these days.”

“She’s well, Najia. Seems to be enjoying herself.” The Doctor could feel her palms begin to sweat. She could tell that Najia knew something was going on and she hated lying. Especially when the person she was lying to knew it.

“Yes, she does seem to be enjoying life more these days. So what exactly do you get up to with my daughter?”

“Mum!” Interrupted Yaz, thankfully before the Doctor could even think of a response. “Stop interrogating her.”

Najia shook her head, a smile still playing on her lips. “I’m doing nothing of the sort, love. You look nice!”

Both Yaz and the Doctor looked relieved for the change of subject.

“Doesn’t she look nice, Doctor?” Najia continued.

The Doctor turned a deep shade of red. Najia had not changed the subject. Just stepped away from it temporarily. “She does, indeed.” Her answer was the truth. Yaz was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a maroon woolly jumper. It was simple but she was still the prettiest being the Doctor had ever seen.

“Shall we go then, Doctor?” Said Yaz, glaring at her mother. “I’ll see you later, mum.”

“Maybe. Have a nice outing, girls.” Said Najia as the couple stood up and left the flat. She knew her daughter well. Yaz was head over heels for the Doctor and it was highly unlikely she would see her daughter or her daughter’s date later that day.

* * *

After a somewhat bumpy tram ride, the Doctor and Yaz were far enough away from Yaz’s parents’ home to feel comfortable in each other’s company once again. They disembarked at the Arena and took the short walk over to ICE Sheffield.

“I hope you brought your gloves. It’s cold when you fall on the ice.” Yaz teased.

The Doctor snorted in response. “What makes you think I’ll fall?”

Yaz raised an eyebrow. “You have the coordination of a toddler. You have no hope on ice.”

“We’ll see what you think when we’re on the ice.” The Doctor said. “You may just have to eat your words.”

* * *

The Doctor was amazing. And that was putting it lightly. By the time Yaz had managed to put both feet on the ice and steady herself against the side, the Doctor had already done a lap of the rink.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Yaz groaned when the Doctor sped past her.

When the Doctor had completed three laps, and Yaz had travelled approximately five yards, the Doctor slowed down next to her. “Do you take it back now?”

Yaz rolled her eyes fondly. “Yes, Doctor. I take it back.”

“Good!” Said the Doctor and leant forward to give Yaz a quick peck on the cheek. “Do you need a hand, love?”

Yaz shook her head, determined to complete a lap on her own. “I’ve got this under control.”

“Okay.” The Doctor skated patiently next to Yaz, waiting for her to work up the bravery to let go of the side. 

Yaz let go. She was skating by herself! She turned to the Doctor, grinning. “Look I can do it!”

“Indeed you can.” The Doctor nodded proudly. Yaz was moving at a snail’s pace but she  _ was _ moving. And that had been her goal. 

By looking at the Doctor, Yaz had taken her eyes off what she was doing. Her left foot slipped out from under her, and before she knew it, she was falling to the ice.

But she didn’t feel herself hit the floor.

She opened her eyes and the Doctor was holding her up. “I really could save you a few bruises, you know.”

“I know.” Yaz admitted, using the Doctor to pull herself up. “I just wanted to impress you.”

“You impress me every day, Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor smiled. “Now, let’s get learning.”

First, the Doctor faced Yaz, taking her hands in her own. Carefully and in detail, she described how Yaz should change her walking so her feet would glide on the ice. The Doctor would not let her fall.

As Yaz grew more confident, the Doctor encouraged her to make her glides longer, extending the motion more. Slowly, her glides became smoother and her movement quicker.

“Look at you, Yasmin Khan!” Praised the Doctor. “You’ve got the hang of this now. I’m going to let go-”

“NO!” Yaz winced at her loud reaction. “No.” She repeated more softly. “Please. I don’t think I can do it on my own yet.”

“Okay.” Said the Doctor, her tone gentle. “I am going to move, though. I will stand behind you and hold your waist so you don’t fall. But you will lead us where you want to go. Okay?”

“Okay.”

The Doctor positioned herself just behind Yaz, her hands soft but firm on her hips. Yaz felt goosebumps rise under the Doctor’s touch. It was an innocent gesture but her body reacted regardless. She breathed out slowly, trying to calm herself down. This was not the time or place for such things. The Doctor was the first person Yaz had met who could elicit such strong reactions from her with such small actions.

“You ready?” Asked the Doctor, completely unaware of her effect on Yaz.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Yaz started skating. She was slow at first, wary of falling. But, like before, she gained confidence until her skating became smoother and faster.

“Doctor?”

“Yes, love?”

“How do I stop?”

“Ah.” The Doctor faltered. She had not thought of that. “I think it’s probably best if you just slow down and then use the side to stop you.”

Yaz laughed. “Such a technical answer, thank you!” Nevertheless, she followed the Doctor’s instructions and slowed to a stop at the barrier which spanned the circumference of the rink. Clumsily, she used the ledge to spin herself around to face the Doctor. “Thank you.” She said, pulling the Doctor closer to her by her hand.

“Anytime.” The Doctor closed the gap between them, kissing Yaz quickly and softly on the lips.

“You’re a great teacher.”

“And you’re a great student.”

The Doctor and Yaz continued their skating session, and by the end of it, Yaz could skate without the Doctor’s help. That didn’t mean she had to stop holding the Doctor’s hand, though. Yaz liked the feel of the Doctor’s hand in her own. And the Doctor liked the feel of Yaz’s hand in hers. It had been a perfect evening. 

* * *

Back at the TARDIS after ice skating, the end of the date was nigh. The Doctor leant against its doors, her fingers intertwined with Yaz’s, and Yaz’s head on her shoulder. “I loved tonight. Thank you.” Said the Doctor.

“I loved it too.” Reluctantly, Yaz took her head off her shoulder and took a step back, not letting go of her hand. “I guess this is goodbye, then.”

“I guess.” Echoed the Doctor. “Unless…”

“Unless?”

“I mean, you don’t have to. But you could always stay here tonight. Then you don’t have to say goodbye. Today at least. Of course, if you would rather go home, I would completely understand. Najia is a great woman. Going home coul-“

“Doctor!” Yaz interrupted. “Slow it down.”

The Doctor ducked her head. “Sorry.”

“I would love to stay.” Yaz stepped towards the Doctor, her eyes lowering from her eyes to her lips. 

Once again, the Doctor closed the gap between them, kissing Yaz softly, but more deeply this time. She felt Yaz step forward, her thigh falling between the Doctor’s legs. The Doctor dipped her head, bringing an end to their kiss. They could continue that later. “Want to come inside? It’s a bit chilly out here.”

“Yeah.” Yaz smiled shyly. “I’d like that.”

Yaz followed the Doctor into the TARDIS, still not letting go of her hand. The Doctor led her down the corridors which twisted and turned. They came to a halt at the Doctor’s bedroom. 

“I’ve never seen this room before.” Said Yaz. She took in the sight. It was messy. But everything seemed to have its place. Different outfits were strung across various pieces of furniture. At the end of the room stood the Doctor’s bed. It stood tall - a double bed raised above three bookshelves which were filled to the brim. She had a bunk bed. Of course she did.

“Sorry. It’s a bit messy.”

Yaz smiled. “I like it. It’s very you.”


	2. you make me feel like i am home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doctor takes yaz on a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: lovesong ~ the cure

This Friday, Yaz had no family meal to attend. From five o’clock onwards she could give her complete undivided attention to the Doctor. And that was exactly what she planned to do.

When she got home, it appeared the Doctor was even more excited than herself. “Yaz! Yasmin Khan!” She called before the girl had even set foot in the TARDIS. “Get changed, it’s date night!”

“Hello to you too, Doctor.” Yaz greeted the Doctor with a quick peck to the lips. 

“Hello.” Said the Doctor meekly, showing a little shame for her eagerness. “Wrap up warm tonight, it’s forecast to be a cold evening.”

“Will do. Do you have gloves this time then?”

The Doctor shook her head. “I don’t like them. Not a fan. I like my hands to be free.”

Yaz shrugged. “You do you. Just don’t complain if your hands get cold.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

* * *

“We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“Yes.” Said the Doctor, quite pleased with herself. “Isn’t it lovely?”

Yaz nodded. She had to admit, it was nice to get out of the city centre and into the rolling countryside. “Lead the way.” She said, taking the Doctor’s hand. 

And lead the way is what the Doctor did. She took Yaz down a field which turned out to be a lot trickier than anticipated. Inside the field was a herd of cows. These cows did not appreciate their home being infiltrated by humans. They stomped their hooves. They huffed. They puffed. It was only by holding onto each other tightly and moving slowly and calmly, or as calmly as they could manage with the imminent threat of charging cattle, that led them to safety. 

This was the last time Yaz was going to let the Doctor organise a walk for them.

When they finally reached the bottom, the couple breathed a sigh of relief. They had made it. They were alive. All they had to do now was cross a tiny stream with stepping stones that were wholly unnecessary. But the Doctor wanted to use them. And, due to the fading light, couldn’t see the pond weed beginning to grow on the rock, making it slippier than it should have been. 

Yaz caught her. Just.

They had barely left the bus and their trip was already becoming a little too much to handle. 

It was at that point that they decided to get out their torches. Better to be safe than sorry. 

Amazingly, the pair reached the top of the moor without further incident. It was a fairly short walk but the light had disappeared quickly, leaving them under the light of the moon and stars. 

“Shall we have a lie down?” Suggested the Doctor, gesturing to the heather growing atop the hill. 

“Sure.” Yaz lay down next to the Doctor. “My nani always used to say that, if given the chance, she’d choose heather over a mattress any day.”

The Doctor wriggled around, trying to get comfortable. “I can see her logic. But I think I would need a few sheets. It’s a bit prickly.”

Yaz laughed at the Doctor. “‘Course she’d have a sheet. She’s not mad.”

The pair of them lay in silence for a few moments, just gazing at the stars twinkling above them. 

Yaz’s hand found its way into the Doctor’s. “Why don’t you like wearing gloves?”

“Because it means I can’t feel your hand properly when we hold hands.” The Doctor answered immediately, stroking the back of Yaz’s gloved hand with her thumb. 

“Oh.” Yaz removed the glove from her hand and laced her fingers between the Doctor’s again. “Better?”

“Much.”

Normally, the Doctor was one to talk at a million miles an hour. It was all Yaz could do to get her to take a breath. But tonight she was different. She was quieter, lost in thought. 

“Are you okay, Doctor?” Yaz squeezed her hand softly. 

“I’m just thinking about my friends.”

Yaz remained quiet. She knew that the Doctor had not yet finished. Sometimes she just needed time to find the right words. 

“When I look at the night sky, I see the stars and constellations and planets just like you. And I can see their beauty. But each star, each planet has its own connotation. Its own story. That can be a lot to feel sometimes.”

Yaz moved closer to the Doctor, lying on her side so she could wrap her arm around her middle in a hug. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Only the happy ones, Yaz.” The Doctor smiled sadly. “It’s better to remember the nice things that happen.”

“So tell me,” said Yaz. “My mighty timelord, what stories lay between the stars?”

The Doctor’s smile began to reach her eyes as she thought of her fonder memories. 

And so, the Doctor told Yaz of the different planets she’d visited. Some visible to the eye. Others not. But each had an equal tale. 

With joy, the Doctor recounted her visit to Limnos 4, also known as Abydos, a planet made for fun. It was the only planet she had visited with non-gravity swimming pools and sleep-reading stations. 

Next, the Doctor told Yaz of Biblios. Her passion ignited the fire in her eyes as she spoke of the planet which held all of the data in the known universe. 

Then came Ribos, a planet with two seasons, each lasting thirty two years. The winter was a cruel cold and the summer was an unbearable heat. And Florana, a planet carpeted by perfumed flowers, sand as soft as a swan’s feather, and oceans of effervescent water to help you float. 

But the planets that Yaz liked to hear about most of all were those with creatures unknown to mankind. The Doctor spoke of them with such fervor that Yaz wanted to visit them immediately. She wanted to see what made the Doctor’s hearts sing. There was Barcelona, where dogs have no noses. Karas don Kazra don Slava where the sand was smart and the fish would sing. Delphon where its inhabitants conversed with their eyebrows alone. 

“I want to explore the universe with you.” Said Yaz. She did. She wanted to see the Doctor taking in the new sights, falling in love with new planets. She wanted to spend more time with the Doctor. For each minute she spent with her, and each thing the Doctor spoke about made Yaz fall a little more for her. 

“I’d like that.” Said the Doctor. “Where would you like to go?”

“Anywhere with you.”

* * *

Their date did not lead onto an adventure to another planet. They stayed planted firmly on Earth, and only stopped talking when they got so cold they couldn’t speak without their teeth chattering. On their way back, they passed a cosy pub and decided to have a quick drink inside to warm up. The quick drink turned into a few drinks and a meal by the fire.

Not once during their time at the pub did they stop talking. Nor did they stop talking when they caught the last bus home. The Doctor continued to recount her adventures in space and Yaz shared some of her adventures from Earth. They only stopped talking when it was time to retire to bed. And even then they did not part. The Doctor and Yaz fell asleep in each others’ arms where they felt safest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i hope it was alright. their next date will be a film night of sorts


	3. how i always held close in your fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaz and the doctor have a film night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: pictures of you ~ the cure

After the adventures of the previous week’s date, Yaz and the Doctor decided they would have a relaxing one indoors where there would be no danger of getting trampled by cows. Or by any other large mammal for that matter. This date was going to be without incident or drama. It was going to be nice.

That was what the Doctor had planned for.

When Yaz returned from work, her eyes were bright, ready for their date to begin. “Good evening, Doctor.” She greeted her with a peck on her lips. “How was your day?”

“Better for seeing you.” The Doctor beamed. “Did you think of a film?”

Yaz nodded. “I was thinking about it all day. Fridays always feel so long.”

The Doctor looked at her expectantly, waiting for more information.

“It’s a surprise. You’ll like it.” Yaz pecked the Doctor’s cheek once more before heading towards the Doctor’s bedroom to get out of her uniform and into something more comfortable.

A blush spread across the Doctor’s cheeks. Each time she so much as looked at Yaz, she could feel the butterflies awaken in her stomach. And whenever Yaz touched her, no matter how innocent the touch, the effect was amplified tenfold.

Not a moment later, Yaz returned in her pyjamas. “I’m ready.”

The Doctor laughed. “You certainly look it. Do you mind if I nip and change? I won’t be a minute.”

“Not at all. I’ll start cooking tea.”

“Thanks, Yaz.” The Doctor gave her a quick hug before skipping off to her room.

Yaz shook her head, smiling. That woman was something else.

* * *

“I’ve had an idea!” The Doctor called, running back from her room.

Yaz turned to see the Doctor sliding around the corner of the corridor. “Comfy enough?” She teased. The Doctor definitely had got changed. She was dressed in the most ridiculous onesie Yaz had ever seen. It was a koala onesie. And if that wasn’t enough, it was ten times too big for her. The hood was up and Yaz could only just make out the Doctor’s chin.

“Do you like it?” The Doctor ran closer to Yaz, her socks causing her to slip and slide on the floor. She looked up to Yaz, having to crane her neck so she could see her from underneath her hood.

“I love it.” Said Yaz, slowly lowering the Doctor’s hood so she could see her face. Her heart grew warmer at the grin resting on her face. “I prefer it when I can see your face though.” She kissed the Doctor on the nose. “You are adorable.”

“Not as adorable as you, Yasmin Khan.” She wiggled her index finger at Yaz.

There was no-one quite like the Doctor, thought Yaz. “What was your idea?”

“Oh yeah!” In a matter of seconds, the Doctor had managed to forget what she had rushed into the kitchen for in the first place. It was probably Yaz’s fault. Yaz was always distracting her. “I like to make use of my time on Earth, trying the things you humans seem to enjoy. Yesterday I came across something incredible. Humans think of the most wonderful things. I think it was called a blanket fort? It was amazing! Who knew that hanging up some bedsheets around some pillows and fairy lights could be so cosy! I went into town while you were at work and bought everything we would need. Can we make one? What do you think?”

“I haven’t made one of those in years!” The Doctor’s enthusiasm was infectious and Yaz’s eyes lit up with excitement. “We’ll have tea and then we’ll get cracking.”

* * *

Their blanket fort was like nothing Yaz had ever seen before. When the Doctor had said she’d bought everything they would need, she wasn’t joking. She’d bought several steel framed stands and bedsheets by the dozen to drape over them. Not to mention the fairy lights, each strand a different colour. For decoration, the Doctor explained.

“This is incredible.” Yaz breathed.

The Doctor nodded, wholly satisfied by their creation. “I think it should be a permanent fixture.” She turned to Yaz. “So what film did you pick?”

Yaz held up a DVD case. It was black with a small boy on the front wearing a yellow anorak and holding a red balloon. “It!”

“It?”

“A film based on a Stephen King novel. It’s about a creepy clown.”

There was no hint of recognition in the Doctor’s eyes.

“I can’t believe you’ve never heard of it. Even if you don’t spend all your time on Earth. It’s iconic.” Yaz kept rambling even though it meant nothing to the Doctor. “I’ve wanted to watch it for ages but I didn’t want to watch it alone. This is the perfect time.”

The Doctor shrugged. “I’ll watch whatever you want to watch, Yaz.” She was sure that she would enjoy whatever Yaz suggested.

“Amazing! Thanks, Doctor.” Yaz put the film into the DVD player and dragged the Doctor into their fort. She pulled the duvet up over them and cosied into the Doctor’s side so they were nice and snug. “Are you sure you won’t overheat in your onesie?”

The Doctor shrugged. “I’ll be fine. I can always unzip it and tie the sleeves around my waist.”

* * *

Just minutes into the film, the Doctor knew she had made a mistake. This film was far too scary for her. A child had been lured into the sewers by a clown with teeth as sharp as razors and it had barely begun.  The Doctor looked at Yaz. She seemed completely unfazed. The Doctor could not work out why. It was  _ terrifying. _ Nothing had made her jump like this before. It was going to be a long film.

* * *

The Doctor saw little of the film. At first, she just pulled her koala hood over her eyes so she couldn’t see it. But she could still hear what was happening. It wasn’t enough. Plus she was getting a bit warm. She spent the remainder of it hiding her head in the nook between Yaz’s shoulder and neck. It was much nicer there. Safer. Being so close to Yaz slowed her heart rate down until it was almost back to normal.

Yaz had offered to turn the film off but the Doctor refused. Yaz had wanted to watch it and that was what they would do. Even if that involved the Doctor not watching it at all and just being there next to her. After that, Yaz had wrapped her arm around the Doctor’s shoulder protectively and didn’t move it until the film was over.

“Can I ask a question?” Said Yaz, pulling the Doctor closer into her side.

The Doctor nodded, shuffling closer to Yaz.

“Why did the film scare you? I mean, I know it’s supposed to do that. But you’ve experienced so many things that are far worse in your lifetime.”

“For one, there’s no scary music.” Began the Doctor. “But also when you’re in the moment itself, you have a sense of control. When you lose the feeling of control, the fear begins to creep in. The film is set in stone. I realise it’s fiction but there’s still that lack of control.”

“I won’t make you watch another one.” Promised Yaz. “Ever.”

“I would like that.” Said the Doctor. “Maybe watch horror and thriller films on your own or with Ryan or Graham next time. I don’t think I can hack another.” Then, as an afterthought, she added, “does Najia like horror films?”

Yaz shook her head. “She can’t stand them.”

“Sensible woman.”

A beat of silence passed.

“Yaz, can _ I _ ask a question now?”

“Go for it.”

“You know your mum asked if we were seeing each other and you said no?” The Doctor waited for Yaz to nod before continuing. “I know we  _ are _ seeing each other now. It’s been a while since then. But is that all this is?”

“What do you mean?” Yaz shuffled around so she could see the Doctor properly. She still had her hood up. Of course she did. She adjusted it so she could see the Doctor’s eyes properly.

“Are we just  _ seeing  _ each other or is this something more?” The Doctor gestured between the two of them. “Are we dating or are we girlfriends?” She said hesitantly. She had never really understood the complexities of human companionship and she didn’t want to get it wrong. Yaz meant too much to her for her to lose her.

Yaz hummed in thought. “Do you want to be girlfriends?”

The Doctor nodded. “Very much so.”

“Me too.”

“So, Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor turned so she was sat completely opposite Yaz. She took her hands in her own. “Would you like to be my girlfriend?”

Yaz could not contain her grin. “I would love to be your girlfriend.” She raised her hand and lifted it so her palm cupped the Doctor’s cheek. She pulled her towards her, bringing her in for a kiss.

Every time they kissed, Yaz forgot just how soft the Doctor’s lips were.

The Doctor moved closer to deepen the kiss but misjudged her movements slightly. She ended up falling onto Yaz, pushing them both to the pillows laid on the floor, promptly ending the kiss.

Yaz laughed. “What are you like?” She pushed the Doctor’s hood off her head once more.

“You love it.” The Doctor retorted, leaning down to kiss Yaz once more.

* * *

When it came to their bedtime, Yaz and the Doctor were worn out. In theory, they would have no problem falling asleep. But that was not the case. Even though the Doctor had seen little of the film, clips still played over and over in her head when she closed her eyes.

“Yaz?” The Doctor whispered into the darkness. They were still in the pillow fort but they had turned out the fairy lights so they could sleep.

“Yes?”

“I’m scared.”

Yaz didn’t answer but the Doctor could feel her move and could hear the duvet rustle. In seconds, Yaz had laid beside her, wrapping her in her arms. “Better?”

“Much.” She gently squeezed Yaz’s hand in thanks. “Goodnight, Yaz.”

“Goodnight, Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! same day, another upload but i thought it was better to write while i was keen! i hope it was enjoyable. as always, pls let me know your thoughts. thank you for reading !


	4. i've waited hours for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doctor and yaz go bowling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: close to me ~ the cure
> 
> this is a lil bit short and kind of dialogue-heavy but i hope it's still okay

Normally Yaz got home at 5:45pm on the dot. It was now 6:30pm and the Doctor was getting worried. She’d been getting worried for forty five minutes already. Deep down, the Doctor knew that Yaz was fine. It was likely she’d just had to finish a job. But that didn’t stop the thuds of the Doctor’s hearts feeling stronger, sounding louder. What if she had been hurt on the job? There was nothing that the Doctor could think of to distract her with anymore. No part of the TARDIS to tinker with. Her mind was filled with Yaz. Her  _ girlfriend _ . She just wanted her to be safe.

The doors of the TARDIS burst open.

“I’m back, Doctor!” Yaz called.

The Doctor ran into Yaz, wrapping her arms around her waist, the force barrelling them back against the wall.

“Hey,” Yaz lifted the Doctor’s chin with her finger when the Doctor did not let go. ”Is everything okay?

“I thought maybe something had happened to you.” The Doctor’s words were muffled as she enveloped Yaz into a hug.

Yaz hugged her back tightly. “I’m alright. We just had to finish locking a guy up.” Yaz could feel the Doctor relax into her. “Are you okay?”

The Doctor pulled back nodding. “Much better now you’re home.” She mustered a weak smile. “Now let’s get ready for our date shall we? Is there any bowling-specific attire I should wear?”

* * *

“Are we gonna do this properly?” Asked the Doctor.

Yaz squinted at the Doctor quizzically. “What do you mean ‘properly’?”

“Without the barriers.”

“Barriers are for cheats.”

“I’m glad we agree. Let’s get started.”

* * *

“Shambolic. That was completely and utterly shambolic.”

Yaz nodded in silent agreement.

“Shall we have another go? But this time maybe…” The Doctor hesitated.

“Maybe we use the barriers?” Filled in Yaz.

The Doctor nodded slowly. “And, perhaps, on occasion, we could use the ramp.”

“I always knew you were a wise woman.”

A little way into their game, a man approached them. “Excuse me?”

Yaz and the Doctor turned towards him.

“Yes?” Said the Doctor.

“If I may,” He began. “I noticed that you were having a few struggles with the game.” He gestured to their low scores.

“You would be correct in that observation.” The Doctor looked at him suspiciously.

“I actually have something that might help. If you don’t mind, that is.”

The Doctor looked to Yaz and Yaz nodded. “Enlighten us.”

He picked up a ball and put his thumb, index and middle fingers into the holes. “Now, you’ve been holding the ball like this. If, instead, you change it so you hold it like this,” He put his thumb, middle and ring finger into the holes instead. “It’ll make a world of difference.”

“Thank you very much.” Said the Doctor.

“Yeah, thank you.” Yaz echoed.

The man walked away and it was the Doctor’s turn to bowl a ball. She picked up a bright pink one and made her way to the line, this time holding the ball how the man showed her.

She bowled it. She got a strike. Without the ball touching the barriers.

Her jaw dropped.

“Did you just see that.”

“Oh my God.” Said Yaz in disbelief. “Do you think it’d work for me?”

“Only one way to find out.” Said the Doctor, still in awe of her own go.

Yaz got a spare. “Not as good as you.” She shrugged. “But I’ll take it. I’m still learning.”

In the end, the Doctor won. By quite a margin.

“What do I get?” 

“What?”

“For winning.” Clarified the Doctor. “There must be some sort of prize I can get.” She looked around the room expecting to see something she could claim.

A smirk played on Yaz’s lips. “I’m sure I can think of something.”

“What kind of prize will it-”

The Doctor’s words were cut off by Yaz pulling her in for a kiss. “Good enough prize for you?”

The Doctor nodded enthusiastically. “That was good. Very good. Well done Yasmin Khan.”

“I hear there is an arcade here as well.” 

“Oh?”

“We could play some more games.” Suggested Yaz. “Keep a tally of who wins how much. Sort the prizes out when we get back to the TARDIS?”

“I really do like the way you think, Yaz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u very kindly for reading! i appreciate muchly. next chapter involves a picnic and some ducks


	5. softly through the shadow of the evening sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaz takes the doctor to feed the ducks and for a picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: lullaby ~ the cure

Since Yaz had finished work so late the previous Friday, she decided she would surprise the Doctor by coming home earlier that week. She had spoken to her boss on Monday and managed to persuade her to let Yaz work a shorter day. On top of that, she made the effort to get into work earlier so she could finish even earlier.

This week, Yaz returned from work before four o’clock.

Slowly, Yaz prised open the TARDIS doors, hoping not to announce her presence to the Doctor. Thankfully, the Doctor was deep inside the core of the TARDIS, tinkering with things Yaz couldn’t even begin to explain. Yaz sneaked to their room so she could rid her uniform and don herself in a more comfortable outfit of skinny jeans and a jumper. Quietly again, she walked heel to toe back into the main room of the TARDIS where the Doctor remained, still buried in her work, bent into the controls.

When Yaz was right behind her, she tapped the Doctor’s shoulder.

Jumping, the Doctor smacked her head on a lever with a loud clunk. “Ooft!” She exclaimed, holding her head and walking back blindly.

Yaz watched, wincing. “Honey, I’m home.” She said hesitantly.

The Doctor looked up and, when she saw Yaz, her eyes immediately softened. But the pain was still evident on her face. “Welcome back, love.”

“Thanks.” Said Yaz, bemused. “But are you okay?” She asked, concern laced into her tone.

Nodding, the Doctor smoothed down her clothes, calming herself. “Hasn’t Najia told you to respect your elders?”

Yaz laughed. “She has. At least once.”

“You should listen to her, Yaz.” The Doctor chided her teasingly. “Your mother is a smart woman.”

Yaz rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, Doc.”

“You’re ever so cheeky.” The Doctor gave Yaz a quick peck on the lips. “But I’m glad you’re back. How was work? Did you finish early? Or is my watch wrong?”

“Cheek is part of my charm.” Yaz winked. “But work was fine. Your watch is fine, I’m sure. I had a word with the boss and she let me finish early. So here I am!”

“Well, it’s nice to see your face, Yasmin Khan.”

“It’s all yours this evening. I have our date all planned out.”

“Oh?” The Doctor cocked an eyebrow.

“Wrap up warm and get moving. We’ll need all the light we can get.”

The Doctor didn’t need to be told twice. She ran to her room and threw on her woolliest bobble hat and her lengthiest scarf. As quickly as she had left, she dashed back. “Ready! Where are we off to?”

“You will see.” Yaz smiled knowingly and opened the doors of the TARDIS to let the Doctor out.

* * *

“We’re here!” Said Yaz as they stepped off the bus.

“Ecclesall Road?” Said the Doctor, squinting to read the road sign.

“Okay, we’re  _ almost  _ here.” Yaz amended, taking the Doctor’s hand and leading her up the road and over the roundabout to the gates of a park.

The Doctor’s eyes widened. “Endcliffe Park!”

Yaz nodded quickly. “We‘re going to have a picnic but we’re doing something else first.”

The Doctor was skeptical of Yaz’s plan. Yaz was well aware that the Doctor struggled with cold temperatures. It was partially because she refused to wear gloves. But that was how she wanted to live her life. She trusted Yaz. She just wasn’t sure what she was planning. The sun was already only just reaching them through the trees. It would get dark soon. While she wasn’t the most accustomed to human activities, she was pretty sure picnics weren’t supposed to take place in the dark. Nevertheless, she let Yaz lead her along the winding paths of the park.

They wound up at the pond. Yaz removed her hand from the Doctor’s and began to dig around in her pocket. “I know how much you seem to like potentially off human behaviours so I thought I would introduce this one to you.” From her pocket, Yaz produced a packet of birdseed. “We’re going to feed the ducks.”

The Doctor’s eyes lit up. “Are you serious?”

“‘Course!” Said Yaz, handing the birdseed to the Doctor. “I used to do it with bread as a kid. But then I found out that bread was bad for the ducks. So I thought we could use birdseed instead. It’s supposed to be better for them.”

“Yasmin Khan…” The Doctor had no more words. In a rare moment, she had been rendered speechless. As she couldn’t talk, she just wrapped Yaz up in a hug and squeezed her tightly. “You are brilliant.”

There was something oddly human about feeding ducks. Entertainment provided by throwing food at animals and watching with wonder as they ate it. The Doctor loved it.

Yaz watched as the Doctor enthusiastically threw seeds to the aquatic birds. Spending time with the Doctor was almost like spending time with a child. She had experienced so many things in the universe, but so little of it had occurred on Earth. Each new thing excited her to no end. Even now, just watching her feed the ducks, she was literally jumping up and down. Whenever a duck ate a seed she had thrown in, she scrunched up her face and gave a tiny pump of the first. Yaz thought the Doctor was adorable.

Once all the seeds had been thrown, the Doctor stood and watched the ducks in awe. “This is amazing.”

“Yeah.” Yaz looked at the Doctor lovingly. “It is.”

“Right.” The Doctor said, turning towards Yaz sharply. “Should we get onto that picnic? The sun’s almost gone and, I don’t know about you, but I’m beginning to get awfully hungry.”

“Me too. Let’s get cracking.” Yaz took the Doctor’s hand in her own once more and led her towards where they had come from.

Yaz didn’t stop until they’d left the park. And that was only because the Doctor had stopped her, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Uh, Yaz…” The Doctor said with uncertainty. “I thought we were having a  picnic?”

“We are.” Yaz said with a light shrug of her shoulders.

The Doctor narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously. “I thought the picnic was going to be in the park.”

“Nope! Just come with me and you will see soon enough.”

* * *

The pair of them travelled all the way back to the TARDIS, and the Doctor had not seen even a glimpse of a picnic. She was baffled.

Until she stepped inside the TARDIS.

Spread on the floor lay a picnic rug. Upon this stood a wicker basket. Inside the TARDIS, freshly lit candles warmed the subtle scent of a cold evening breeze.

The Doctor’s jaw dropped. “Yasmin Khan.” She breathed. “You didn’t.”

Again, Yaz shrugged lightly, this time a little shyly. “Well, you struggle with the cold so I thought I would bring the picnic inside. With the added bonus of candles.”

The Doctor shook her head in amazement. “You are one of a kind.” She pulled Yaz into a hug. “The TARDIS must really like you, Yaz. She’d never do something like this for me.”

Yaz gave the Doctor a tight squeeze. “I think you underestimate how much she likes you. This was done  _ for you _ .”

A smile crossed the Doctor’s lips. “I like the way you think, Yaz.”

The Doctor and Yaz spent the rest of their evening snuggled up together on the picnic rug. Neither one of them had felt more at home than in the other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ! i hope you liked. next chapter involves (non-alcoholic) cocktails


	6. we slip through the streets while everyone sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaz and the doctor go for cocktails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halfway there, pals! i hope you have enjoyed this as much as i have.
> 
> chapter title: the lovecats ~ the cure

The Doctor was nervous. Once again, she was picking up Yaz from her parents’ flat. This time as her girlfriend. She felt silly feeling so different but it was something she couldn’t help. Earlier, in a state of slight panic but also wanting to show how she felt for Yaz, the Doctor had bought a bouquet from the corner shop. It was a vibrant bouquet made up of red hydrangeas, pink roses and purple irises. The warmth of the colours reminded her of the butterflies that appeared in her stomach when she first saw Yaz.

This time, before the Doctor had even stepped up to the door, Najia opened it, almost yanking the door off its hinges. “Good evening, Doctor.”

“Good evening, Najia!” A genuine grin spread across the Doctor’s face. She liked Najia a lot. The Doctor looked over Najia’s shoulder and saw Yaz. Her eyes softened. “Hi, Yaz.”

“Hi, Doctor.”

Najia looked between her daughter and the Doctor, noting the flowers in her hand. The Doctor was good for Yaz. She made her happy. Najia liked her. But Najia also liked to make her daughter squirm, and there was nothing as effective as teasing her about the person she liked. “Yaz, you should have invited your… _friend_ to tea.”

Yaz could feel heat rush to her cheeks. “Mum.” She said, willing her to stop talking.

“I just want to see who fills my little Yaz’s eyes with so much wonder.” Najia walked back to Yaz, pinching her cheeks as if she were a small child.

Yaz batted her hand away. “Please stop. You’re embarrassing me.” She said between gritted teeth.

Najia only carried on. “And how sweet! She brought you flowers!”

“I’m leaving now.” Yaz picked up her jacket.

“Have a nice-”

“BYE!” Yaz shouted over her shoulder before she slammed the door behind her and the Doctor.

When they were out of Park Hill, Yaz let herself relax. “Sorry about… that.”

The Doctor shrugged. “It’s okay.”

Yaz looked at the Doctor, concerned. She had been uncharacteristically quiet since leaving the flat. And it was especially alarming because she was usually so much more lively than anyone else Yaz had ever met. The only time they had spoken that evening was when Yaz had thanked her for the flowers. But when she’d gone to kiss her in thanks, the Doctor had turned her head slightly so Yaz had kissed her cheek instead of her lips. “Hey,” Yaz said, lightly nudging the Doctor with her elbow. “Are you okay?”

The Doctor said nothing.

“Doctor.” Said Yaz, stopping in her tracks.

The Doctor stopped as well but still said nothing.

Yaz took both of her hands in her own, pulling the Doctor so she was facing her. “What’s going on in that brain of yours?”

The Doctor’s answer was mumbled so quietly that Yaz couldn’t make out what she had said.

“I can’t hear you.” Yaz said gently.

“Are you ashamed of me?” The Doctor repeated, still quietly, but this time loud enough for Yaz to hear.

Yaz felt her heart drop deep into her chest. It was heavy, filled with guilt. “No.” She squeezed the Doctor’s hands tightly. “Not at all. What’s made you feel like that?”

The Doctor opened her mouth to speak then closed it, biting her lip in thought. Sometimes words didn’t come to her easily. “It’s just,” she spoke hesitantly as if she wasn’t sure what her next word would be. “You never seem to want to tell Najia about me. We left so quickly as soon as she brought _us_ up.” The Doctor couldn’t look at Yaz. She stared at her shoes instead.

There was nothing Yaz wanted to do more than pull the Doctor into a hug. The pull towards the Doctor was something akin to the pull between opposing poles on magnets. But she resisted. She needed to explain things to the Doctor first. “Oh, Doctor, no! I’m sorry you thought that - it’s the last thing I want. I should have explained when I said I was going to see my family. I went to ask them if they wanted to meet you. So I could introduce you as my girlfriend. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to worry you.” Yaz sighed. “But it seems I managed to do that anyway.”

“Really?” The Doctor asked, perking up a little, her eyes starting to shine.

“Really.” Yaz echoed, now giving in to the pull in her chest. “I never want to make you feel like that again.” She murmured into the Doctor’s ear, holding her close.

The Doctor inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of Yaz’s hair. It made her feel safe. “Just talk to me next time, okay?” The Doctor could feel Yaz nodding against her shoulder. “Now let’s go for these cocktails shall we?” She broke the hug but held Yaz’s hand in her own, not yet wanting to break the contact.

* * *

The bar was ideal. It was busy and lively, but there was enough space for it to not feel cramped. Yaz and the Doctor found a small booth that was just the right size for them. They settled, sat opposite each other, their cheeks reddened by the cold of the night.

“Here you go.” The Doctor leant across the table, passing Yaz a menu. “Any idea what you’re going to get?”

Yaz took it, thanking the Doctor. “Not sure yet but I’ll only have a few to choose from - I don’t drink.”

“Nor do I. I’ve not drunk alcohol in this body but I have a feeling she won’t take it well.” Said the Doctor, paying more attention to the menu than she was to her conversation with Yaz. She looked up abruptly. “Should we have come to a cocktail bar if we don’t drink alcohol?”

“I don’t mind it.” Said Yaz, shrugging. “It’s a cheaper drink and I like the buzz of a bar.”

The Doctor nodded, agreeing, pouring over the menu once more. After a few moments, she looked up again. “I have decided.”

“Yeah? Same.” Yaz called over a waitress so they could order. “I’ll have the virgin colada please.”

“I’ll have the smooth talker, please.”

Yaz struggled to keep her laugh in until the waitress left. “Smooth talker, huh?”

The Doctor nodded sagely. “As the kids say, I like to keep it real.”

A snort escaped Yaz before she could stop it. “You are unbelievable.”

“What?” Said the Doctor playfully. “Did you not know you were dating a super cool gal?”

“Please stop.”

“Do you not want me to be hip?” Asked the Doctor, a twinkle in her eye. “Because I can tone it down if that’s what you need me to do.”

“That is what I need. I will do anything to make you stop.”

“Interesting.” The Doctor nodded slowly, taking a pause and feigning the search for a thought. “Tell me about yourself, Yasmin Khan.”

Yaz blinked, taken aback by the request. She supposed it was a long time coming. With the Doctor, she had refrained from sharing too much about her own life. At the mere age of nineteen, she had experienced so little in comparison to the Doctor. “What do you want to know?”

“Anything.”

“I could tell you about a job I worked?”

“I’m all ears.”

And so, Yaz told the Doctor, in as much detail as she could, of the time she had worked the local derby. She had been one of almost five hundred officers working that day, trying to keep the supporters of the opposing football teams in order. She had come across Sean Bean trying to smuggle pints to a table of underage Sheffield United fans, only to be grassed on by some older Sheffield Wednesday supporters. Next, she told her of her driving course on Snake Pass which took her at great speeds along one of the most dangerous roads in the country. Then she told her of the time her colleague and his husband were returning from a long weekend away when a reckless driver caused a minor crash and damage to their vehicle. The driver responsible took no accountability for his actions and so Yaz’s colleague had rung her unit to report the incident. It just so happened that the shift had been a quiet one and there was little for the officers to be doing. So the majority of them, Yaz included, bundled themselves into the police cars with lights flashing and sirens wailing and drove straight to the incident. Yaz concluded it was safe to say the man who caused the crash quickly gained some moral agency and owned up for his mistake.

“You really like your job.” The Doctor commented. As Yaz began talking, she saw her eyes light up, and as the stories carried on, she became more and more animated.

“It’s given me some good stories, yes.” Yaz ducked her head slightly as she realised how much time she had just spent talking about herself. “Do you want another drink?”

The Doctor shook her head exaggeratedly. “I think the sugar in these drinks will keep me going for a while now.” The Doctor jigged her legs up and down and tapped her fingers on the table. “I might get a glass of water though.” She added as an afterthought.

Yaz ordered two glasses of water and sat back, listening to the Doctor’s adventures from the past, and adding her own tales from her childhood as seemed fit. She loved learning about the Doctor. And the Doctor seemed so fiercely invested in anything Yaz did that she no longer minded that her own experiences weren’t as exciting. Yaz thought that might be her favourite thing about the Doctor. She made you feel heard. She made you feel validated. She made you feel as though you mattered. Yaz only hoped she could do the same for the Doctor.

It felt like no time had passed when the clanging of a bell rang through the bar.

Unsettled, the Doctor turned to where the sound had come from. “What was that?”

“Last orders.” Answered Yaz. “A little before the closing, they ring the bell so people can order their last drinks.”

“Clever.” The Doctor said in appreciation. “If it’s going to close soon, do you want to head back now?”

“I think that’d be a good idea.” Yaz began to put on her leather jacket. “I could use all the sleep I can get.”

“Is that all you brought?” Asked the Doctor, mildly concerned. She had put on several jumpers and a coat so she could brave the cold on their walk back. All Yaz had was a leather jacket she wouldn’t even fasten up.

Yaz nodded.

“Won’t you freeze?”

Yaz shook her head. “I’m used to the Sheffield air. I can handle it.”

As soon as they stepped out of the bar, Yaz began to shiver.

“Yaz.” The Doctor whined. “You said you’d be fine!”

“I’ll acclimatise.” Yaz replied, teeth chattering.

The Doctor shook her head disapprovingly. “You’re a nightmare. Take my coat.”

“You’ll get co-”

“No,” the Doctor was stern. “You take it. I have two more jumpers under here.”

“But then you’ll be cold. And you don’t like being cold.”

“I like you more than I don’t like the cold.” The Doctor handed her coat to Yaz. Yaz had no option but to take it.

Even with the Doctor’s coat, Yaz was freezing. But she wouldn’t admit it. She was northern. There wasn’t one friend she knew who would take a coat when they went out for drinks. And Yaz was no different. That didn’t stop her taking the Doctor’s arm in her own, though. She wanted to be close to her, and her body heat was just an added bonus.

When they got back to the TARDIS, they couldn’t feel their fingers or noses. The heat of being inside had turned the Doctor’s ears bright red, and they felt like they were on fire.

“Right.” Said the Doctor, kicking off her shoes. “I’m getting warm things on immediately.” She ran to the bedroom and changed straight into her onesie.

“Now that is a shout.” Yaz said when she saw the Doctor’s choice of pyjamas. She followed suit and changed into her fluffiest pyjamas, relishing the warmth they provided. “Do you want a cuppa before bed?”

The Doctor shook her head, yawning. “I think I’ll just brush my gnashers and head to bed. The sugar has worn off and I’m getting tired.”

“Cool, I’ll join you.”

Once they had climbed into bed, albeit rather slowly and sleepily, they settled down as they often did, Yaz behind the Doctor with the Doctor’s back flush against Yaz’s front. Yaz cherished these moments. The Doctor was still, her only movements made were to get closer to Yaz.

It was only a few moments before Yaz and the Doctor were halfway to slumber. In her sleepy state, the Doctor shuffled a little, turning over so she faced Yaz. Eyes still closed, she moved closer to Yaz, resting her forehead on her chest.

Filled with love for the Doctor, Yaz lay a tender kiss on the crown of the Doctor’s head. It was in that position they fell asleep and remained so throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you very much for reading and for leaving kudos and comments ~ each one makes me smile <3 i hope you liked this chapter. the next one will involve the doctor requesting yaz's help in making something for yaz's parents.


	7. i love what you do to my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaz helps the doctor to make a cake for the khans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: the only one ~ the cure

“Are you ready Yasmin Khan?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Replied Yaz. She looked at the Doctor shaking her head fondly. She didn’t think she’d ever be ready for this. Saturday marked the day that the Doctor would officially meet her parents as her girlfriend. And the Doctor wanted to impress them. So she had called upon Yaz to help her bake a cake which she could gift to the Khans. Yaz could only see it going terribly wrong.

“Can I confess something?” Said the Doctor.

Yaz narrowed her eyes at her. “Go on.”

“I’ve never made a cake before.”

“Never?”

The Doctor shook her head. “Never had the time. I have no idea where to even start.”

Yaz blanched. This was going to be even worse than she had imagined. “I’ll help you. Let’s get this show on the road.”

* * *

“You got all the ingredients, yeah?” Yaz called to the Doctor, her head in the larder. “I can’t see the eggs.”

“I’ve got the eggs!” The Doctor said, removing them from the fridge.

Yaz looked at the Doctor, brow furrowed. “Strange choice but okay.” She balanced the flour, sugar, baking powder and vanilla extract in her arms and carried them to the kitchen counter, awkwardly placing them down by the scales. “Have you preheated the oven?”

“Can’t I just turn it on when it’s time to put the cake in?” Asked the Doctor. “It would save a lot of energy.”

“We would do that in an ideal world. But the oven has to be the right temperature or the cake won’t bake properly.”

“Oh, okay.” The Doctor nodded, understanding. She walked over to the oven and stared at the dials blankly. “Uh, Yaz?”

“Yes, Doctor?” Yaz’s voice was muffled, her head in a cupboard trying to find a mixing bowl. She did not understand how the Doctor found anything in that kitchen. There seemed to be no order or organisation to anything.

“Please help.” The Doctor pretended to whine. “I am confused.”

Yaz removed herself from the cupboard victorious, a glass mixing bowl in hand. She placed it on the scales before walking over to the Doctor. “How can I help?”

The Doctor gestured wildly to the dials. “What do any of these mean?”

It took Yaz everything to not rub her temples in disappointed amazement. How had the Doctor got so far in life without using an oven? Did she even eat? Was she okay? “You’ve never used an oven before?”

“I’ve owned one.” Said the Doctor. “But up and until this regeneration, I’ve never been in the TARDIS to eat. I much prefer to delve into the delicacies of different planets.”

“Okay.” Yaz took a moment to breathe. She felt a little better about the Doctor’s health now. But remained a little concerned about whether or not she could look after herself if it came to it. “The dial with the pictures around it dictates what part of the oven we want to use. We want to bake so it needs to be turned to the one with two solid lines within the square.”

The Doctor followed Yaz’s instructions, shoulders slumped because they wouldn’t be using the fun looking zig-zag setting.

“Now we need to set the temperature. We need it to be 180°C so just turn the dial to that point.”

Again, the Doctor followed Yaz’s directions. A light came on. The Doctor jumped up and down in delight. “I did it!” She grinned, holding her hand up for Yaz to high-five.

Yaz high-fived the Doctor, the same grin on her own face. The Doctor’s joy was infectious. “Right,” she said. “By the time we’ve made the cake batter, the light will have gone off and we’ll be able to put the cake in.” She led the Doctor to the kitchen counter. “We need to grease two cake tins like this.” Yaz took one, using greaseproof paper to line the tin with butter.

The Doctor watched intently as Yaz ensured the entirety of the tin’s interior was greased with butter. She copied her movements almost exactly, making sure even where the base met the sides was lined. “Done!” She held it up proudly for Yaz to inspect. When Yaz nodded her approval, the Doctor glowed. “What’s next?”

“Next is the flour.” Said Yaz. “You need to use the scales to measure out 225g of margarine and then sugar.”

Keen as a bean, the Doctor nodded eagerly, reaching out for the butter. Yaz handed her a spoon, and the Doctor used it to scoop the margarine into the bowl with a plop. Then, carefully, she poured in the sugar until the scales read 225g. “I am crushing this.” She said to herself.

“You are.” Yaz agreed, wrapping her arms around the Doctor from behind, and kissing her on the cheek. “Now it’s time for you to mix.” She stepped to the side so she could watch the Doctor work

Picking up the wooden spoon laid out before her, the Doctor tried to mix the margarine and sugar. She failed. It was harder than it looked. The spoon kept getting stuck in the margarine, and then when she tried to get it out, it pinged out, doing nothing to mix the two together. The Doctor stuck her lower lip out. “It won’t work.” She huffed.

“The margarine is a little hard to do it like that at the moment.” Yaz explained. She stepped behind the Doctor again and placed her hand over the Doctor’s. “Do it like this instead.” Yaz controlled the spoon, so it was almost as if they were rubbing the sugar into the margarine. “Then,” she explained. “Once it’s all together, you can try mixing it again like you were before.”

Yaz stepped back to the side of the Doctor and the Doctor immediately missed the contact. She stepped slightly towards Yaz so her side was touching Yaz’s front. That felt better. The Doctor hummed a song to herself as she mixed the butter and sugar together until it was completely combined.

Next came the part Yaz was dreading the most. The eggs. She showed the Doctor with one egg, and then another, how to crack the egg on the side of the bowl. The action was firm but controlled, and Yaz deftly split the shell, getting none in their mixture. She mixed the eggs into the butter and sugar before handing the remaining two eggs to the Doctor, wincing as they left her hand.

At first, the Doctor did not hit the egg on the bowl with enough force. It took a few goes, but she managed to crack the egg and empty its contents successfully into the bowl. With the next egg, the Doctor did it in one fell sweep.

Yaz was unbelievably proud. She kissed the Doctor, slowly, biting her lower lip. “You’re so good at this.”

The Doctor stood blinking, stunned. Yaz had never kissed her like that out of nowhere. It was something she could get used to though. “And you’re so good at that.” Using up all her will, the Doctor returned to the cake batter and started mixing. All she wanted to do was kiss Yaz. But the cake had to be made first. The kissing could come later.

As the Doctor was mixing, Yaz dropped a globule of vanilla extract into the bowl.

“What’s that?” Asked the Doctor, stopping mixing.

“Vanilla extract.”

“Can I smell it?”

“Sure.” Yaz handed the small bottle to the Doctor.

It smelt so good. The Doctor’s mouth salivated. “I want to eat it.”

Yaz shook her head. “You will regret it.”

A cheeky grin spread across the Doctor’s face. She was like a child. She was going to try it. And Yaz couldn’t stop her. Holding the bottle at eye level, she poured a little into the cap. Her eyes lit up. This was the moment. Slowly, the Doctor poured the vanilla extract into her mouth.

She regretted her decision immediately.

The Doctor’s eye twitched and the corners of her mouth curled downwards as she tried to keep a neutral face. But a neutral face was hard to keep when something tasted so disgusting. How could something smell so good but taste so bad?

Yaz watched the Doctor strain to keep a straight face. She did not succeed. “You alright, Doctor?” She asked, bemused.

“Me?” Said the Doctor. “I’m fine, never been better!”

“Mhm.” Yaz sounded. She was entirely unconvinced. “Perhaps you should have more if you like it so much.”

“You know what.” Said the Doctor. “I think that might be something to save for special occasions.”

“I’ll remember that.” Yaz nodded sagely.

“What next?” The Doctor quickly changed the subject.

“The flour.” Yaz grimaced. “Please be gentle.”

The Doctor was not gentle. She got more flour on the counter, on the floor, on herself and on Yaz than she did in the bowl. And yet, when Yaz looked at the Doctor, she stood triumphantly. Her hands were balled into fists, held strongly above her head. Until she looked to Yaz. Her hands and face fell. “Oh my god. Yaz. I am so sorry.” Frantic, the Doctor ran to Yaz and started dusting her girlfriend down.

Yaz just stood laughing, pulling the Doctor’s hands from her front. “It’s okay. I can dust myself down.” Yaz did just that. “But why were you so celebratory?”

A twinkle reappeared in the Doctor’s eye. “I got it exactly on 225g.” She said, sheepish but still pleased with herself.

“Oh, Doctor.” Yaz smiled. “You are one of a kind.” She brought the Doctor into a side hug. “Do you mind if I add the baking powder though? I could do without getting more stuff on me.”

“That might be wise.” The Doctor let Yaz take over, allowing her to begin the mixing too. She thought perhaps she might make even more of a mess. And they had enough cleaning up to do as it was.

The rest of the cake making went without incident. There were no spillages. There was no burning. And, through some sort of miracle, even the measuring of the icing sugar went without making a mess.

* * *

“Do you think they’ll like me?” The Doctor asked as they were curled up on the sofa in the library.

“Who?” Asked Yaz, putting her cup of tea and book on the coffee table. “Anyone would be bonkers to not like you.” She played with the Doctor’s hair, trying to calm her fears.

“Your parents.” The Doctor’s voice was quiet. Shy.

“Are you mad? Najia loves you to begin with. Then my dad. You two will get on like a house on fire.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been surer of anything.” Yaz lay a kiss on the crown of the Doctor’s head. “And they’ll especially love the cake you’re making them.”

* * *

Before returning to bed, the Doctor and Yaz needed to decorate the cake. The sponges had been baked and had risen beautifully. The buttercream had been made, and the jam was out on the side. All that was left was the assembly.

It was quite the task.

Putting the buttercream onto the jam was a little more slippery than the Doctor had anticipated.

But, other than that, everything went well. Until Yaz opened her mouth.

“You know,” she started. “I never make cakes for other people. You can’t taste it to check if it tastes nice or not.”

The Doctor’s face twisted as if in pain. “Yasmin Khan!” She exclaimed in anguish. “Why on Earth would you say that?”

Yaz cracked a grin. “I’m just joshing! The cake will be lovely. And it’s the thought that counts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading ! i hope you enjoyed :D the next chapter involves... karaoke


	8. sing me a line from your favourite song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doctor surprises yaz with a bit of q&k (quiz & karaoke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is real short so my apologies on that ! but i hope you like it anyway.
> 
> chapter title: m ~ the cure

“So what’s the surprise?” Yaz asked the Doctor eagerly as soon as she stepped through the TARDIS doors after work.

“My lips are sealed.” The Doctor mimed zipping her lips closed.

“Please.”

“No.”

“I’ll do anything.”

The Doctor faltered. “Anything?”

Yaz nodded suggestively.

“No!” The Doctor shook her head quickly. “Stop trying to distract me.” She lightly slapped Yaz on her arm. “Shameful behaviour, Yasmin Khan. You’ll find out when we get there.”

* * *

“I love a pub quiz.” Yaz grinned when they arrived at their date location.

“Me too.” Said the Doctor enthusiastically. “One of your good inventions. Your meaning the human race.” She clarified.

“We’re gonna smash it.” Yaz knew it. The Doctor had the knowledge of the universe. Yaz had the knowledge of the local area and cultural practices.

* * *

The Doctor knew a lot more than Yaz had anticipated. For all the questions they got right, and that was almost all of them, the Doctor had answered them all. Yaz had known the answer to some. But the Doctor had always answered them first. It was slightly frustrating. But it was mostly attractive. Yaz had never known someone so intelligent.

The scores were on the doors. Each team was announced from the lowest score to the highest score.

Team name after team name was called. And still, Yaz and the Doctor had not heard theirs. There were two teams left. They had either won or come second. Better than Yaz had ever done.

“It’s a tie!” Boomed the announcer’s voice. “Can the two remaining teams please come to the front?”

“Oh my God.”

“Oh my God indeed.”

“Doctor, you better keep up your answer streak.”

“Bit too much pressure there, Yaz.”

“It’s just a quiz, Doctor.”

“But it’s a quiz we could win, Yasmin Khan.”

* * *

Yaz and the Doctor stood at the front. Their heart rates were increasing. Their palms were clammy. This was it. All or nothing.

“‘It all began on New Year’s Day in my thirty-second year of being single’ is the opening line to which-”

“Bridget Jones’ Diary!” The words came out of Yaz’s mouth before she was even aware she knew the answer. Her hands clamped over her mouth. It was a miracle she’d answered in the first place. She’d not really been listening - she reckoned the Doctor could answer any question thrown at them. But the Doctor didn’t answer it. Yaz did.

“Correct!”

Yaz looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Yaz.

“I can’t believe it.” Said Yaz.

“Nor can I.” The Doctor said. “We won!”

* * *

Rolling in their riches, Yaz and the Doctor decided to stay a little longer in the pub. Have a few more drinks. Enjoy a bit of the karaoke.

However, it soon became apparent that the karaoke was not something to be enjoyed. Just entertained by.

“You know.” Began the Doctor. “For a species with such potential for lovely singing voices, it’s a miracle none of them are here.”

“Oh, I could do so much better.”

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow. “Go on then.”

Yaz’s eyes widened. “I never said I would do it. Just that if I could I would be better.”

“Stick to your promises, Yasmin Khan.”

“No.”

The Doctor and Yaz stared at each other, neither one wanting to back down. It was the Doctor who broke the silence first. “I need to go to the toilet.” She stood up and left Yaz at the table to entertain herself.

Just as the Doctor returned, the next karaoke act was announced.

“And up next, we have Yasmin Khan with Alone by Heart!”

Yaz felt her heart drop. “You didn’t”

The Doctor nodded, grinning. “Oh, I did.”

Making a split-second decision, Yaz decided she would sing the song. But not alone. She grabbed the Doctor by the arm and pulled her up to the stage with her. If Yaz was going down, the Doctor was going down with her.

Never one to half-ass anything, Yaz sang her heart out. And well. She had the voice of an angel. As soon as she opened her mouth to sing, the Doctor swooned. Her voice was as sweet as sugarcane. It melted her heart.

Also never one to half-ass anything, the Doctor sang her heart out. But not well. Her voice was as flat as the African plains. But the passion with which she sang was unparalleled. While Yaz’s ears felt like they were burning, she admired the Doctor’s lack of self-consciousness. She sounded horrendous but just watching the blonde, Yaz could feel herself falling more for the Doctor.

After their performance, they received mixed reactions. But, thanks to Yaz’s ability to sing, the bar staff judged them favourably, and they got the highest score of the night. They decided they would leave on a high note and return home to rest before the weekend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading ! i hope it was okay <3


	9. all i want is to be with you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaz and the doctor have had a week apart and reconvene for their date at a dessert restaurant. yaz has feelings to admit and the doctor has a secret she shares (but too late)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: all i want ~ the cure

It had been a long week for both Yaz and the Doctor. Yaz had been snowed under with work and the Doctor had some issues to sort out elsewhere. It had been almost a week since they had seen one another. Since their first meeting, they had never spent more than a day apart. This week had felt like an eternity. But it was Friday, and they were going to see each other again. And they were both very much excited about it.

Due to logistics, Yaz and the Doctor could only meet at their date, not at the TARDIS beforehand. So Yaz got changed for her date alone in her parents’ flat and the Doctor got changed alone in her TARDIS as soon as they landed.

Through some sort of miracle, Yaz and the Doctor arrived at the door of their date location at exactly the same time. When they saw the other, ear-splitting grins crossed their faces as they ran to each other to envelop the other in a hug. They held one another tightly. They had missed each other. Their touch, their scent, their presence. Being back together felt like home again.

“How’s life treated you, Yaz?” The Doctor bumped her shoulder against Yaz’s.

“Alright.” Yaz shrugged and laced her fingers between the Doctor’s. “I’ve been waiting all week to see you again though.”

“You shouldn’t wish your life away!” The Doctor lightly chastised. “But I have felt the same way.” She squeezed Yaz’s hand.

Yaz’s smile only grew brighter. “So how was your trip?”

“Largely uneventful for once” The Doctor sighed. “But everything that needed got done, so it was a success.”

Still holding onto one another, Yaz and the Doctor stepped into the dessert restaurant and found themselves a table by the window.

The Doctor helped herself to a menu, eyes shining. “This is one of my favourite human activities.”

“Yeah?” Yaz picked up her own menu, bemused by the Doctor’s childlike excitement. She had missed the Doctor. A lot.

“Yeah.” The Doctor nodded earnestly. “It’s magnificent! Pudding as a main course? Brilliant idea!“ Her eyes were wide as she took in all the options. There were so many. Her face crumpled as she tried to narrow down her choices. It was near impossible. Especially when she was sat across from Yaz. Though Yaz did not know it, she was the biggest distraction the Doctor had ever faced. She just wanted to look at her, smell her, touch her as much as possible. But much of that was not appropriate for their current environment. The Doctor settled for resting her foot against Yaz’s. Feeling her presence would have to be enough for now.

Yaz had been watching the Doctor try to choose her dessert. She had never seen such conflict in a person’s face. With each option she read, the Doctor’s face contorted a little more. Each causing her to look more in despair than the last. “Do you know what you want?” She asked.

The Doctor’s mouth opened but no sound came out.

“Doctor?”

She closed her mouth and tried again but her tongue betrayed her.

“Do you want to get a platter? A mix of things to try?”

The Doctor’s mouth fell open, this time in shock. “You can do that?”

Yaz nodded. “It has it as an option in the back.”

“Oh my God.” The Doctor groaned. “I didn’t even  _ get _ to the back!”

A waitress came over at that moment. “Can I get you anything?”

Yaz looked at the Doctor’s state of distress. “Could we have two glasses of water, please? By the time that’s done, we should have made a decision.”

By the time the waitress returned, they had made a decision and ordered the biggest platter available. They were going to have to do a lot of exercise to burn off the sweet treats they were about to eat.

For the majority of the time, the couple sat chatting, updating each other on their lives and what they had been doing. Despite the table between them, they never lost physical contact. Their feet, legs or hands were always touching. They were inseparable.

“Doctor.” Yaz began hesitantly. “I realised something while you were away.”

The Doctor nodded, encouraging Yaz to continue.

“It’s said that distance makes the heart grow fonder” Yaz fiddled her thumbs, willing herself to meet the Doctor’s gaze. “It has never felt truer than this week.” She met the Doctor’s eyes. “I realised that I love you.”

The Doctor felt her heart melt. She felt light. She felt the same way. “I love you too.”

Yaz wanted to smile. This should be the happiest moment in her life thus far. But she had caught the hesitation in the Doctor’s voice. Her fear showed in her eyes. There was no way she could disguise it. The Doctor saw it.

“I just need to tell you something.”

Something in the Doctor’s voice causes a pull in Yaz’s stomach. Numbness spreads over her body from her heart, a strange sister to pain.

“I’m married.”

The statement felt like a physical slap to the face. Her eyes watered from the blow. If the Doctor hadn’t been sat across from her, Yaz might have lifted her fingers to her cheek to feel where she felt the sting.

“Time travel makes relationships difficult, Yaz.” The Doctor’s eyes were pleading. Her voice was strained. “It’s complicated. The first time I met her was the last time she met me. Now she’s stored away in a database. We’re not exclusive. She has many spouses.” The Doctor was rambling now, trying to make Yaz see that it wasn’t what she thought it was. But her words were futile. Yaz had stopped listening as soon as she’d heard the Doctor was married.

At first, Yaz couldn’t move. She couldn’t speak. Ever since primary school, she had worked to undo the anxieties that Izzy Flint had caused her. She’d turned the whole class against her. Each day at school from then onwards acted on Yaz like sandpaper. She’d got smoother and smoother, smaller and smaller. Anxiety had acted as an internal gravity, shrinking her soul. Once Yaz had got out of school, she had spent every waking day trying to undo Izzy’s effects. Trying to grow again. Yaz had felt so proud of how she had grown. And then she met the Doctor. And Yaz had thought that life was looking up. She thought perhaps life could be normal again. Now she felt naive. The Doctor had a wife. As soon as she said she was married, Yaz felt her heart break. She felt cheated.

“I need to go.” Said Yaz, her voice choppy.

Without another word, Yaz stood up, gathered her belongings and left the restaurant. She couldn’t even look at the Doctor.

The Doctor hung her head in shame. She knew she should have told Yaz about River earlier. She just didn’t know how to do it. Now, she worried, her secrecy would have irreversible effects. She paid for their food, unable to stomach what remained. The Doctor followed Yaz. She wanted to make sure she got home safely.

Yaz walked all the way to Park Hill, tears streaming down her face. She kept her head down and hood up. She wanted to get home as soon as possible. She needed to get home as soon as possible.

When Yaz knocked on the door, it was Najia who opened it. She could see her daughter needed time so decided her questions could wait until the morning. But she knew there was only one person who could cause her daughter so much pain. Najia stepped out of the door and looked into the courtyard of the flats. There, as she expected, stood the Doctor.

Najia walked down the winding steps of Park Hill to the courtyard at the bottom. “Hello, Doctor.” She said. Her voice was kind but her eyes were as harsh as the North Sea.

“Hello, Najia.” Said the Doctor, staring at her shoes, ashamed. “Is Yaz-”

“She’s upset.” Najia cut across the Doctor. “But she will be better in the morning.”

The Doctor looked up to Najia, hopeful but not quite believing.

“She always feels too much, that girl.” Said Najia. “Just give her time. I know my daughter. And I know you’re good for her. She looks at you as if you were the one who hung the stars in the sky.” She took the Doctor’s hands in her own. “She loves you. She just needs to remember that.”

“Thank you.” Said the Doctor, her voice shaking.

“Good night, Doctor.”

“Good night, Najia.”

The Doctor turned on her heel, head ducked. She returned to the TARDIS alone. She couldn’t sleep. Her head was too full of remorse. She only hoped that Najia was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading ! i hope it was okay and the angst wasn't too bad :/ couldn't have it all smooth sailing i am afraid.
> 
> the next chapter will involve a trip to the zoo


	10. you hold me hypnotised, i'm mesmerised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doctor takes yaz to the zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: the caterpillar ~ the cure

After the previous week, the Doctor had a lot of making up to do. On Saturday, she had apologised and grovelled at Yaz’s feet. From Sunday onwards, she had done everything she could to make Yaz’s life easier, hoping she could make up for her mistake. While this was her intention, having only learned to use the oven a few weeks before, the Doctor’s kind acts of cooking were not always as tasty as she had planned. But Yaz knew the meaning behind her actions and found it in herself to forgive her. Najia had been instrumental in the forgiveness process. The Doctor was thousands of years old. And a timelord. Did Yaz really expect the Doctor to have never been in love with another of her kind? As much as she hated to admit it, her mother was right. And seeing the effort the Doctor was going to each day helped Yaz to come around and begin forgiving her. Though she had yet to return to the TARDIS for a night’s sleep.

As it was Friday, it was their date night, and the Doctor had planned something to write herself back into Yaz’s good books.

Yaz was excited. A week had been just enough time to feel as she used to with the Doctor. Especially because the Doctor had been so open since that night at the dessert restaurant. Any question Yaz had would be answered openly without hesitation. Now she was able to look forward to their date despite not knowing what the Doctor had planned.

That week, the Doctor had done a lot of digging alongside her grovelling. She wanted to find something to do that Yaz would really enjoy. After a secret meeting with Najia and a little googling, she found something just right.

Like clockwork, the TARDIS doors opened at quarter to six, and Yaz walked through the doors, smiling from ear to ear. She had finally finished work for the week and had made it home. And the Doctor had something in store for them. “Good evening, Doctor!” She called into the body of the TARDIS. She heard some scrambling from underneath her and the Doctor poked her head out of an open panel on the floor.

“Welcome home, Yaz!” The Doctor lifted herself out of the floor, trying to not show the exertion on her face. She managed it although the loss of breath afterwards gave her away a little. She greeted Yaz with a sweet peck on the lips and brought her into a hug. “How soon can you be ready for the date?”

“Do I need to eat?”

The Doctor shook her head. “We’ll grab a snack on the way. But would you mind driving? It’ll be a bit too busy to use the TARDIS.”

“’Course!” Said Yaz. “I love driving. Give me ten minutes and I’m all yours.”

* * *

 

“So can I know where we’re going?” Asked Yaz as she put the key in the ignition.

“Nope! You’ll find out when we get there.”

“But I’m getting us there.”

“And I’m directing you.”

Yaz rolled her eyes, fondly. That was going to be something she wouldn’t be able to get the Doctor to open up about. She started the car and set them off on their journey.

A few minutes into the journey, Yaz looked over to the Doctor. Unlike herself, she had kept all her winter gear on. Her layers upon layers and scarf and hat made it almost impossible for Yaz to make out any of her features. “You’ll not feel the benefit when you get out.”

“What?” Came a muffled reply from somewhere within the piles of clothes.

“Of your layers.” Said Yaz. “If you wear them in the car, you’ll not feel the benefit of them when we actually go out into the cold.”

This was news to the Doctor. But she thought she should listen to Yaz. Besides, the heaters were on in the car. She would be fine until they reached their destination.

Getting the clothes off was more of a struggle than either the Doctor or Yaz had anticipated. The Doctor was wearing too many garments to enable full use of her arms. She produced many a noise. Some huffs, some puffs and even some quiet squeals. When Yaz looked over to the Doctor once again, she looked to be in quite the muddle. Yaz pulled over, helped the Doctor out of the car and out of her layers, and then they both got back in.

The journey, food stop included, was only supposed to take forty-five minutes. However, the Doctor’s directions weren’t something to be admired. A few wrong turns, and an hour later, the couple arrived at the destination.

“How is this open?” Yaz questioned uncertainly as they pulled into the gates of the Yorkshire Wildlife Park.

“It’s a special night, Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor began to explain, bouncing up and down on her seat in excitement. “Every so often, they open it until late for adults only!”

“Are you serious?” Asked Yaz, grinning.

The Doctor nodded. “Dead serious.”

* * *

 

It was a little busier than Yaz had thought it would be on a cold December evening, but it was still less crowded than the times she’d been before. This was amazing. Temporary floodlights had been installed so they could still see the animals, and there were no small children to let in front of them to see the animals better. It was going to be a good evening.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Yaz kissed her lightly on the cheek.

The Doctor blushed, hoping Yaz wouldn’t be able to see it because of her scarf. “Anything for you, love.”

Yaz took the Doctor’s hand in her own and the pair set off. They walked straight past the meerkats and mongooses, making a note to visit them before they left. Instead, they walked towards the lion enclosure via the rhinoceroses.

“I’m never really sure how I feel about zoos.” Said Yaz. “I don’t like seeing them all cooped up and cramped. But then, here, they all seem to have enough room and they seem healthy enough.”

The Doctor hummed in thought. “This is a zoo built for conservation, though. While the animals are far away from home, they’re looked after well, and the aim is to build up endangered populations.”

“True.” Said Yaz. “Do other planets do this? Have something like zoos?”

“Not zoos as such.” Replied the Doctor. “Many of the species I have come across see domination as the ultimate goal, and conservation doesn’t tend to help with that. Some species lock up the species they deem to be inferior but not for enjoyment. Others are genuinely caring and invite other species into their own homes to look after. But I have yet to see another which appears to balance the two of them as humans do with zoos.”

The two of them walked the rest of the enclosure walking close, their hands clasped together inside Yaz’s pocket. The Doctor had refused to wear gloves again and Yaz didn’t want her hands to freeze, so she thought this was an appropriate solution. It meant they could be closer as well. It was a win-win situation.

As they walked past the ostriches and lechwes, the Doctor shared a tale with Yaz. It had been many regenerations ago, but she could remember it as if it were yesterday. She had visited a planet, a good couple of thousand light years away from Earth, though still in the Milky Way. It was small, only inhabited by two land animal species. The strutions, which looked a lot like ostriches – long legs, long neck, bulbous body, and the kobus, which looked a lot like lechwes – deer-like body with long, ribbed, slightly waved antlers. War had broken out between them as the sons of the Kings and Queens of each species had fallen in love, and each set of parents had blamed the other for the crossing of lines. The Doctor had arrived just in time to help settle the dispute before one species obliterated the other. The strutions couldn’t live without the balance of the kobus, and this was also true for the reverse.

The next animals on the map were the zebras, giraffes and leopards. As was common with the leopards, they had hidden away from view, wanting some privacy for the evening. Though Yaz was a little disappointed, she didn’t let it affect her. Especially now the Doctor had whipped out a camera from beneath one of the many layers.

“Pictures?” The Doctor had asked, grinning.

“Pictures.” Yaz affirmed, mirroring the Doctor’s smile.

As with a lot of things, Yaz had not thought about the Doctor’s history with cameras. The timelord was unbelievably bright – she knew far more things than Yaz could begin to comprehend. And yet, ever so often, when handed a piece of human technology, the Doctor would be baffled. Unable to figure out how to use it.

“Give it here.” Said Yaz, fondly, taking the camera from the Doctor’s hands. Standing in front of her, she took a photo of the fifteen-foot giraffe, explaining what each button did and how to use the camera. She passed it back to the Doctor, and the blonde trained the lens on the towering animal, just as Yaz had done.

She snapped a picture. “I did it!” The Doctor jumped up and down with glee, gesturing at Yaz to show her the picture she had taken. It was a little out of focus, but you could tell it was a photo of a giraffe. The Doctor’s heart swelled as it always did when she learnt a new skill. Gaining the camera back, she now pointed it at Yaz and took a photo of her unexpecting face, jumping up and down in delight once more when she saw it was much clearer than the previous photo. “I’m keeping this forever.” She declared. The Doctor wandered around, snapping shots of various things around them. Keeping up with her was like following a teetering toddler.

When Yaz had managed to catch up with the Doctor, she claimed the camera once more and passed it to a man walking past them with his elderly mother. “Excuse me,” she said. “Would you mind taking a photo of us?”

“I’d be more than happy to.” He smiled, taking the camera from Yaz.

Yaz and the Doctor arranged themselves, so the Doctor was stood just behind Yaz, her arms wrapped around her waist, and her head resting on her shoulder.

The man took a few photos, wanting to make sure there was at least one good one within them. He handed the camera back, and Yaz and the Doctor thanked him for his time.

They cooed over the photos, both surprisingly pleased with each one taken. Yaz settled on the fourth one with a soft smile. “I think this is my favourite one.”

“Me too.” Breathed the Doctor. Neither of them were looking into the camera and both seemed to be completely in their own world. The Doctor’s face was scrunched up, and her head slightly tilted towards Yaz’s. Yaz had leant her head lightly on the Doctor’s and had her eyes closed in a state of pure bliss. It was a photo for saving.

From there, the couple walked through the camels to the brown bears, their joined hands in Yaz’s pocket once more, and their other hand tucked deep into their respective sleeves. They walked the same path they’d just walked to reach the tigers and okapai. Their walk continued uninterrupted until they reached the polar bear enclosure.

“Yasmin Khan?”

Yaz turned to face the person that had uttered her name.

“It is! Sure as I stand. Good to see you!” The girl greeted her, pulling Yaz away from the Doctor and into a hug.

“Orla!” Exclaimed Yaz, letting herself get pulled into the hug. “And Isla and Harrison!” She greeted her friends in turn with a hug. “It’s been too long.”

“Someone disappeared from under the radar.” Isla teased.

Yaz ducked her head shyly.

“Could this be the reason why?” Harrison nodded to the Doctor.

“She could be.” Said Yaz, trying to hide her smile. It was a fruitless effort. Her friends could see the love in her eyes. It was clear she was smitten. “This is the Doctor. And these are Orla, Isla and Harrison – my friends since primary school.”

“Nice to meet you!” Said the Doctor, wanting to make a good first impression. Unsure of customary human greetings in such a situation, she did just as she did with Najia, and brought each of Yaz’s friends into a hug.

“Is our Yasmin Khan settled down?” Asked Isla.

“I’d like to think so.”

“And are you happy?” Said Orla.

Yaz met the Doctor’s eyes and felt instantly at home. “Very much so.”

“Well, we don’t want to interrupt your date. But it’d be nice to meet for tea after work one night as a group.” Said Harrison.

“I’d like that.”

“We’ll see you around then.” Said Harrison, and his friends echoed similar farewells.

“I’ll see you later!” Yaz called as they left to move on to the next enclosure.

“Was all of that true?” The Doctor said quietly.

Yaz nodded. “All of it. You are well and truly forgiven.” She stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed the Doctor. “I’m sorry it took so long.”

The Doctor shook her head. “Don’t ever apologise for that. Forgiveness takes time, especially when a large amount of trust has been broken. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you in the first place.”

“It’s water under the bridge now.” Said Yaz, pulling the Doctor into her side so they could watch the polar bears together. “I love you, Doctor.”

“I love you too, Yasmin Khan.”

* * *

 

Their wanderings of the rest of the zoo went without further incident, and Yaz drove them home a lot quicker than they had arrived.

That night, Yaz stayed in the TARDIS once more. She had missed sleeping in the same bed as the Doctor. She had got so used to it that she had struggled to sleep well without her. Falling asleep in the Doctor’s arms was just what she needed, and she slept through the night in the arms of the woman she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick thanks to @lux for suggesting yaz and the doctor meet some of yaz's friends! i popped that in here bc of you <3
> 
> thank you for reading once more! <3 i really appreciate every single one of you. let me know what you think!
> 
> just two chapters left now. the next one involves a trip to a swimming pool


	11. i think you come from another world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaz teaches the doctor to swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a precursor - i know we saw the doctor swim in the witchfinders ep. but i planned this before that came out and i thought it was cute so i kept it anyway ! i hope that’s chill <3 also sorry it’s been so long since the last update. i have been delaying this one a lot bc i love it and i don’t want to end. this is the penultimate chapter and i will be sad to see it go after the next update. anyway, enough with that. pls enjoy :D

In quite the rare instance, Yaz had managed to get a Friday off work. She had a football match to police on the Saturday so she was given the Thursday and Friday off as her weekend. Therefore, she had planned something for herself and the Doctor that would take up a large portion of the day.

While Yaz had wanted their date to be a surprise, it required a little too much planning to be completely that. Instead, she had told the Doctor of her plans to teach her how to swim. She was astounded that the Doctor had been to so many planets and not yet learned how to swim. The Doctor had shrugged and said it had never been a necessity, but it was something she had always wanted to learn how to do. So, it was settled. On Friday, Yaz would take the Doctor to a pool so she could learn to swim.

Although, Yaz did not share all the details. She wanted it to be at least partly a surprise. And a surprise it was.

When they got on the train heading out to the Peak District, the Doctor was a little confused. Surely there were enough swimming pools in Sheffield to make use of. In fact, she was pretty sure that the one closest to Yaz’s home had slides _and_ a wave pool _and_ rapids. There had better be a good reason for them not going to that one.

Partway through the journey though, the Doctor began to understand why Yaz had chosen to do it this way instead. They had gone through what Yaz informed her to be the longest underground tunnel in the UK, and when they came out into the open, everything seemed a little familiar. Had the Doctor been there before? When Yaz leant her head on her shoulder, she remembered. It was where they had met for the first time. On a train, no less. She rested her own head atop Yaz’s. While it wasn’t the best of first meetings, the Doctor would be forever grateful for it. She had known a lot of people in her time, but she had never met a human who made her hearts flutter as much. The Doctor was one to talk non-stop, but she would stop talking forever if it meant she could listen to Yaz the whole time.

The couple got off the train hand in hand at Hathersage and walked the short walk to the pool. Yaz paid their admission, giddy for the Doctor to see where she had planned for her lesson to occur. They stepped through the entrance and the Doctor’s jaw dropped.

“Are you mad?”

“Nope!” Yaz grabbed the Doctor’s hand and dragged her to the changing rooms so they could get into the pool as soon as possible.

“Yaz. I don’t think you understand.” Said the Doctor, gesturing wildly with her free hand. “The pool is _outside._ I don’t know if you checked the weather before we came but I would say it’s not even warm outside.”

Yaz cackled. “Best get in the water quick then!” She said, jumping into the many spare cubicles. It appeared they were the only two daft enough to swim outside on a cold winter’s day. The Doctor thought she was mad. Yaz thought she was a genius. Swimming outside was always more fun than swimming inside. Also, there would be fewer people there so the Doctor wouldn’t have to feel ashamed for her current inability to swim. It was a win-win situation as far as she concerned.

Once donned in their swimming costumes, Yaz and the Doctor emerged from the cubicles, their towels wrapped around them tightly to try to retain some sort of warmth.

The Doctor’s teeth were chattering as she made her way to the poolside. “Yaz, humans are mad. There are so many things wrong with this!”

As she went on to list every single flaw in her plan, Yaz just laughed. “Come on, you numpty. Get into the pool, it’ll be warmer in the water.”

While she hated to admit it, the Doctor knew Yaz was right and so she closed her eyes and let out a breath in preparation for the cold she was about to feel. She dropped her towel. It took everything in her to not scream. It was _freezing._ As quickly as she could, though without running on the poolside as per the rules, the Doctor got into the water.

Though she didn’t want to be mean to her girlfriend, Yaz couldn’t help but mentally compare the Doctor’s entrance to the pool to that of a seal lumbering itself into the sea. The only real difference was that she’d never seen a seal wearing a watermelon swimming costume before. Yaz thought it was adorable. But she wasn’t quite sure the Doctor would like the comparison so Yaz kept it to herself.

“Right!” Started Yaz. “Let’s begin. Ten bobs like this please.” Yaz showed the Doctor what she wanted her to do. Stood at the shallow end, she squatted so her head became fully submerged in the water before resurfacing. “To get you used to the water around you.”

Directly copying Yaz, the Doctor ducked under the water, pinching her nose, and resurfaced ten times in a row. After her last one, she shook her head wildly to try and dry it a little, soaking Yaz in the process.

“Thanks, Doc!” She said sarcastically.

“You were wet anyway!” The Doctor replied cheekily.

And so, the lesson continued. Each aspect of swimming was only touched on lightly. Yaz was not trained in the teaching of swimming. She just wanted to make the Doctor feel more comfortable in the water.

Next, they worked on floating. The Doctor lay on her back while Yaz held her up from underneath. Her hands were soft and light, but the Doctor felt safe and supported. Though she did have to work hard to focus on the floating. A mantra went around in her head – breathe, bum up, stretch out. If that wasn’t circling her brain, she wouldn’t have been able to do it. The touch of Yaz’s hands on her back were distracting and had a similar effect on her body as the cold. When Yaz removed her hands, the Doctor missed them immediately but was pleased she had managed to float on her own. In fact, she was so pleased with herself, she grinned and started to look around to see her girlfriend, so they could share the accomplishment. But in doing so, she managed to lose her buoyancy and ended up with all limbs flailing and coughing and spluttering through mouthfuls of water. Still close by, Yaz took the Doctor by the waist and manoeuvred her so she was standing upright. Even when the Doctor’s feet were planted firmly on the floor, Yaz didn’t let go. She looked into her eyes and said, “Hey, breathe. Are you okay?”

The Doctor nodded, her eyes watering a little. “I’m fine! It’s always good to stay hydrated!” She joked.

Yaz shook her head fondly. That woman was one of a kind. She pecked her on the lips when she was convinced her girlfriend was back to normal and continued with the rest of the lesson.

Up next was bubble blowing. The Doctor was delighted. Yaz had said it was so she could get used to having her face in the water and knowing where the water level could be while still allowing her to breathe. The Doctor didn’t care about that. She just wanted to get on with blowing the bubbles. Having taken a big breath, she slowly lowered herself in the water so the water’s surface lay just above her mouth. With as much force as she could, she blew the air out of her mouth, making the biggest bubbles she had ever seen. But she was determined to beat herself. And so, she continued, each time taking a bigger breath and blowing with even more force, the bubbles getting bigger each time.

Her girlfriend watched on lovingly. There was a reason this hadn’t been the first activity she had made the Doctor do. She worried the Doctor would get so hooked on blowing bubbles they wouldn’t be able to fit in anything else afterwards.

Alas, after blowing one particularly satisfying set of bubbles, the Doctor stood up straight, hands on her hips, and looking at the water with true pride. She would leave bubbles on a high note. Besides, she thought, she could always blow a few more at the end if there was time.

“I love you.” Said Yaz, grinning at the Doctor’s childish ways.

“I love you too, Yasmin Khan.” Said the Doctor, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. “What happens next?”

“We start learning to swim.”

And so, Yaz led the Doctor to the side of the pool and demonstrated how she should hold onto the side of the pool and move her legs a little like a frog’s – tucked, semi-circle, stretch. While holding onto the side of the pool, this is what the Doctor was to do with her legs. Yaz stood at her side, watching the Doctor’s form, correcting by suggesting minor tweaks, and wincing when the Doctor accidentally kicked her.

Once Yaz was happy with that, she took the Doctor a little away from the edge. As before, she demonstrated to the Doctor what she wanted her to do – swim breastroke with her arms mirroring the movements of her legs. Yaz would walk by her side, supporting her under her stomach so she had no need to worry about falling beneath the water. _Simple task_ thought the Doctor.

She was wrong. Coordination wasn’t her strong point and moving her arms and legs in such a fashion proved to be a little more difficult than anticipated. The Doctor had never been more thankful for Yaz. Other than, of course, the times she had saved her life. But in terms of learning to swim, this is where she appreciated her presence most.

It took the Doctor a while but eventually she managed to get the hang of breastroke. It wasn’t the most graceful thing Yaz had ever witnessed, but she was moving forwards in the water and she wasn’t drowning. So that was something. For her last width of the pool, Yaz made a decision. She could see that the Doctor knew what she was doing but also that she was concentrating too much on her movements to notice a change in her surroundings. So Yaz carefully lowered her hands, still below the Doctor’s stomach just in case, but not touching or physically supporting her.

The Doctor had swum an entire width of the pool on her own without realising. Yaz couldn’t hide the pride on her face. “You did it!” She grinned, nearing tears.

“Did what?”

“You swam on your own!”

“I did?” The Doctor’s brows furrowed and her whole face scrunched in confusion.

Yaz nodded, her chest swelling for the Doctor’s success. “I pulled my hands away. You did it all on your own!”

A grin split across the Doctor’s face. “I did it!” She leapt into Yaz’s unsuspecting arms, wrapping her arms around her neck and firmly planting a kiss on her lips. “Thank you.” She murmured, tucking her head into Yaz’s shoulder.

“TIME’S UP!” Shouted the lifeguard.

The couple jumped apart. For a moment, they had forgotten that there were other people around.

“Right.” The Doctor cleared her throat. “Best get out and changed then.”

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

“Hey, Yaz?” Asked the Doctor as they were wrapping their towels tightly around themselves. “Can we do this again?”

“Sure, if you’d like that.”

“I would.” The Doctor nodded. “But maybe inside next time. Perhaps we can find the pool that’s somewhere in the TARDIS.”

Yaz looked at the Doctor, blinking in surprise. “You have a pool?”

“Oh sure!” Said the Doctor. “There’s a beach in there somewhere. And a trampoline park. I just need to find them. The TARDIS likes to move things around to confuse me.”

* * *

 

Now dry, dressed and warm, the Doctor and Yaz left the pool with smiles on their faces. It had been a good afternoon. “Fancy getting some lunch?” Asked Yaz.

“You know me, I never say no to food.” Replied the Doctor.

“There’s a stop on the train that does really good chip butties if you’re keen?”

The Doctor looked at Yaz blankly.

“Sandwiches.” Clarified Yaz. “Sandwiches filled to the brim with chips.”

“I’m always in the mood for carbs upon carbs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we have it !!! i hope you liked it. the next update will be the last one :( but it does involve camping! so hopefully i can make up for it with that <3


	12. i'm kissing you hard like I've got very important business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaz and the doctor go camping in the lake district

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, friends. here we are. the end. i cannot believe it’s come tbh. and i can’t lie, i’m quite proud that i’ve managed to keep a multichapter fic going. and that i’ve written so much of it in so little time. i don’t know what i’m going to do with my time. hopefully i will find other thasmin fics to write. but this one will forever hold a special place in my heart.
> 
> before you go ahead and read, i’d just like to thank you for sticking with me and reading the whole thing. it really does mean a lot to me. each time kudos are given, and each time i get an email about a comment, i am filled with complete and utter joy. thank you to everyone who has come on this thasmin journey with me ~ you genuinely mean a lot to me <3
> 
> with that said, here is the usual note:  
> chapter title: the snakepit ~ the cure

Just like the previous week, Yaz and the Doctor had been blessed by a rare occurrence. This week, they had not only kept their Friday for each other but also the Saturday and the morning of Sunday. They had travelled a lot together, with Ryan and Graham as well, but they had yet to take a holiday as a couple somewhere in present-day England. So that is what they were dedicating their time to this week. This Friday, they spent time together, but it was largely spent packing. And by that, it was largely spent with the Doctor putting every little thing into their bag and Yaz taking each item out so she could pack sensibly.

Though Yaz loved the Doctor, when it came to packing, she was more of a hindrance than a help. But she didn’t mind. She liked her presence. And each time their hands would collide, they’d make eye contact and share soft smiles. Something burned deep in Yaz’s chest, bringing a strange sort of serenity to her. This is what she had dreamed of as a child – falling in love. It felt silly to dream of such things then. What did she know of love? Yaz certainly didn’t know it would be like this. She was in love with a much older woman who wasn’t even a human. It felt right, though. When she was with the Doctor, Yaz felt like she was at home. That was all that mattered.

The Doctor was having similar thoughts. She’d had a few love affairs in her life. And after falling for Rose a few regenerations ago, she had vowed to never fall for another companion again. It caused her too much pain. There were too many things that could go wrong. And then she met Yaz. Kind, sweet, determined Yaz. Youthful but with a deeper understanding of the world around her than most her age. Almost immediately, she had been drawn to the girl. Slowly, bit by bit, the Doctor had broken each one of her rules regarding never falling for another companion again. It was worth it, though. Yaz was worth it. The Doctor had lived much of her life in darkness. Yaz had been the one to bring the light she needed.

After packing, they decided they would decide more specifically where they would be staying. Already, they had said they would be visiting the Lake District, but that was as far as they had got. Friday would be the day they identified the campsite they were to stay at. Yaz thought the Doctor was mad to suggest going camping. Especially since she had complained so much about going swimming outside just the week before. At this time of year, it would be a death sentence. If they woke up without all their fingers, Yaz wouldn’t be surprised. Frostbite was a hungry beast. But the Doctor had ensured that she had taken all necessary precautions and their tent would indeed keep them warm for the night. Yaz had put a lot of faith in the Doctor. She only hoped it was the right thing to do.

That is how Yaz and the Doctor found themselves in the pillow fought they had built for their film night a few months ago now. They hadn’t taken it down since. The Doctor liked the excitement and cosiness of it, and Yaz liked how happy it made the Doctor. They cuddled up, the laptop on Yaz’s outstretched legs, the Doctor curled into her side with her head resting on her shoulder.

“So where are we off to, Yasmin Khan?”

“The Lakes.” She mumbled, not taking her eyes off the screen.

The Doctor rolled her eyes and gently swatted Yaz on her arm. “You know what I mean.”

A smile passed over Yaz’s lips. “We used to go to Windermere when we were kids. It was nice there.”

“Let’s look for some year-round campsites then.”

The first campsite that came up looked perfect. It was right on the water’s edge, in the national park and apparently ideal for couples. There were also watersports available which intrigued the both of them. They called up, booked a plot for their tent, and called it a night. It was time to spend one last night in a real bed before their camping adventure.

In the morning, they rose early. They were lucky they could travel up in the TARDIS instead of wasting over two hours in the car, but they still didn’t want to waste the time they had. They arrived at nine, ready to start the day. When the couple stepped out of the TARDIS doors, they were very much in the right time and place. This was the first time the TARDIS had done this for the Doctor at the first attempt. As they stepped out of the doors, the Doctor patted her gently on her exterior in thanks.

To try not to bring attention to themselves, they parked the TARDIS in a back-road a little away from their chosen campsite. From there, Yaz carried the rucksack containing their belongings and the Doctor carried their tent. Anything else they needed could be retrieved later, but for now they just needed their bare belongings. Thankfully, they checked in without issue and found their way to their tent plot in no time at all.

Now it was time to put up their tent.

Unfortunately, that did not go without issue.

For a two-man tent, there appeared to be a lot more material and a few more poles than anticipated. However, when they realised it might be wise to look at the instructions, they managed to put it up in a matter of minutes.

When they saw its size, they were a little underwhelmed.

“Well.” Said Yaz, trying to find a positive side to their rather small tent. “Maybe it’s bigger on the inside?”

The Doctor snorted. “Unlikely.” She unzipped the tent and saw she was right. “Well, at least we’ll be cosy. It’s a nice weekend to get closer.”

Yaz sighed. “Indeed. I hope your insulation technology works, though. It’s freezing now, and the sun is out. It’s only going to get colder tonight.”

“You worry too much, Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor smiled. “All will work out fine.”

Their first stop for Saturday was a shop. Yaz was adamant. They needed to get some Kendal Mint Cake. There was no way they could continue without it.

This was probably a mistake.

Kendal Mint Cake was essentially pure sugar. The Doctor was hyper as it was. The Kendal Mint Cake only added to it. Yaz didn’t think it was possible for the Doctor to become less still or less talkative than her usual self. But this was not the case. And Kendal Mint Cake was the reason.

The second stop was not the best choice for their current predicament. But they had planned their day rather tightly and couldn’t afford any deviations. They were going boating and they were going to enjoy it. And no-one was going to fall in the water. Hopefully.

Although, when their rowing boat set sail on the water, said hopes began to dwindle. The water was incredibly choppy. Yaz was confused. In a lake there were no tidal forces, were there? And it wasn’t _that_ windy. So why were they almost tipped out of the boat every few seconds?

It was a nightmare.

To make matters worse, neither Yaz nor the Doctor had ever rowed a boat before. They decided to try it under the beguiled impression it would be romantic. In addition to the choppiness, the activity was not helped by the fact that neither of them could row a boat. Their movement was minimal and less than smooth. The Doctor had been the first to row. Yaz had hoped it would relieve her of some of her energy. It did not. But at least she was occupied.

“Are you alright, Yaz?” The Doctor looked at her girlfriend, a little concerned. She had paled rather significantly.

“I don’t travel too well on boats.” Came the meek reply.

The Doctor’s eyes softened. “Do you want to go back to land?”

Yaz shook her head. “I’ll stick it out. I’ll feel better in a bit. Just don’t get thrown into the water. I’ll have to jump in to save you.” She attempted to joke but it came out weakly.

“Nah you won’t!” Dismissed the Doctor, going along with her jesting. “I can swim now!” She smiled brightly.

“So you can.” Yaz’s eyes lit up slightly. Her girlfriend knew how to cheer her up.

Just moments later, the boat almost capsized. The Doctor let out a scream. Yaz swore loudly then thanked the lord that there was no-one around to hear her foul language. That time they were a little too close to getting soaked for comfort and decided it would be wise to head back to land.

Once they were back on land, Yaz had returned to her usual colour. They vowed they would never step foot on a boat again. Ever.

With that agreed, the Doctor, unsurprisingly, was thinking about food. If Yaz wasn’t in her life, it would be her number one priority.

Yaz just hoped she could stomach food after that adventure. While she looked as though she was back to normal, her stomach still felt a little wobbly. However, she knew how much food meant to the Doctor and realised it may even make her feel better. And so, they found a small café just around the corner from the lake and settled down for a warming soup for lunch.

Following the morning’s happenings and their meal, Yaz and the Doctor decided they would wander the local villages, finding cute little corner shops where Yaz refused to let the Doctor buy any more Kendal Mint Cake, and pubs where they would warm themselves by the fire with a drink before carrying on.

Evening arrived quickly, and as always in winter, night fell far too soon. The sun had set before four o’clock and it was dark by the time Yaz and the Doctor arrived back at the campsite for tea. That was to be an ordeal in itself. Wanting to fulfil the camping bucket-list, the Doctor had requested they cook their meal on a fire. Yaz, begrudgingly, had agreed, but made the Doctor promise that they could partially cook their pasta beforehand. The Doctor thought it was a fair compromise and let her girlfriend do as she wished.

It became apparent to Yaz rather early that the Doctor had never made a fire before. Her haphazard placement of large sticks was never going to light. So, she guided the Doctor’s hands to the smaller sticks and kindling she would need first, and patiently explained how to build an A-frame in order to create a sturdy structure which would still catching fire easily enough. Yaz challenged her girlfriend to light her fire with just one match. If she managed it, she would get a prize that would be confirmed later.

The Doctor did it.

She jumped up and down with glee so erratically that Yaz was afraid her coat might catch alight. “Please be careful.” She warned lightly.

The Doctor cleared her throat and crouched down by the fire once more, building it up as soon as she could. “Do I get a say in my prize?” She asked, not looking up from the fire.

Yaz hummed in thought, sat behind her on a log. “It depends what your say is.”

“I think the prize should be the same as when we went bowling.” She said, her voice edging on suggestive.

“Oh, you do, do you?” Said Yaz. She tapped the Doctor on the shoulder to get her attention. When the blonde turned around, she pulled her towards her by her braces.

The Doctor steadied herself with her palms on Yaz’s thighs, and leaned towards her girlfriend, kissing her softly. But Yaz wanted more. She needed more. She knotted her fists in her rainbow shirt, pulling her closer to her. A quiet moan escaped the Doctor’s throat as she kissed Yaz back with an urgent need she’d never felt before. All of a sudden, she felt helpless, like the tide had surged out of her. The Doctor pulled back, breathless.  “You never cease to amaze me, Yasmin Khan.”

“And you are a woman of a million wonders.”

They sat there for a moment in silence, relishing the company of one another when Yaz looked over the Doctor’s shoulder and noticed the dwindling flames. “The fire!” She exclaimed.

“Yes! The fire!” The Doctor returned her attention to the fire and built it up until it was hot enough to cook on. She had located a grill earlier and placed this over the fire. Upon this, she sat a pan full of water. This would take a while to boil, she knew. And left it be to heat up while she sat with her girlfriend.

When the water was boiling, the Doctor headed into their tent for the supplies she would need. Firstly, two thermos mugs, two teabags, sugar and milk. They were about to cook pasta, yes, but they may as well use the boiling water to make their bedtime cups of tea. Secondly, she got out the half-cooked pasta and its sauce. The Doctor was glad Yaz had suggested pre-cooking the pasta. Her tummy was already growling. She didn’t think she could have waited for the water to boil _and_ for the pasta to cook from its packaged form.

Gingerly, the Doctor scooped the boiling water into the thermos mugs and handed them to Yaz to make for later. With that water gone, she poured the pasta into the pan and watched it cook with pure joy. In just a few minutes, it was cooked, and she strained it over the grass before adding the sauce. Their meal was cooked, it was warm, and they were hungry. It was portioned evenly and they both enjoyed a filling meal for tea.

After eating, the Doctor was usually sleepy and today was no outlier. Almost as soon as the last mouthful had been swallowed, her eyelids began to feel heavy. Yaz knew her girlfriend well and poured water on their fire to put it out and collected their pyjamas, toothbrushes and toothpaste. It was time to get ready for bed.

Back at the tent, Yaz was exhausted. The Doctor was exhausted. But they could not get to sleep.

Despite their mats, the bumpy ground could still be felt beneath their bodies. The Doctor was laid on her left side and Yaz lay behind her, pulling her close, teeth chattering.

“Hey,” said Yaz, knowing the Doctor wasn’t yet asleep because she hadn’t stopped shuffling around. “Are you cold too?” She felt the Doctor nod her head in front of her. “I have an idea.”

“Go for it.” Said the Doctor, voice heavy with sleep.

“I’m cold and you’re cold. And the mats aren’t helping us get comfy.”

The Doctor hummed in agreement.

“Option number one. We return to the TARDIS for a comfortable night’s sleep.”

The Doctor shook her head quickly. They had gone on holiday to go camping. They couldn’t give up now.

“Option number two. How about we lay your sleeping bag out over the current mats and you join me in my sleeping bag to provide comfort and warmth.” Suggested Yaz. “Kill two birds with one stone.”

“You’re a genius, Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor shimmied out of her sleeping bag and unzipped it so it could be laid out over the mats. Now she had to try and get into Yaz’s sleeping bag. It was quite the task. It became apparent that sleeping bags aren’t made for two people as they tried many a method to make it happen. It seemed near impossible until they made a breakthrough. If they unzipped Yaz’s sleeping bag, they could both sidle up inside and it could be zipped back up around them.

“Is that better?” Asked Yaz.

“Much.” Replied the Doctor. “It looks like my insulation worked after all.”

Yaz chuckled lightly. “With some adaptations, yes.” She admitted. “But you were right about the tent. I guess we didn’t need a bigger one after all.”

The Doctor sighed contentedly, lacing her fingers through Yaz’s which hung over her stomach. “It’s the perfect size for us.”

“You know it.” Yaz pulled the Doctor closer into her and felt herself drifting off to sleep with the love of her life in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we have it, folks. friday i'm in love is now a completed fic. what a journey. once again, thank you all for taking the time to read this fic ~ i hope you have enjoyed it all <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it. next week's date will be centred around a lil hike. let me know if you liked it/what you liked and didn't like, and what you want to see more or less of :)
> 
> feel free to hmu on tumblr ~ antiopesgirlfriend


End file.
